Exhaust systems are used with a variety of internal combustion (“IC”) engines to direct exhaust from IC engines, filter exhaust gasses, and decrease the amount of noise emitted by the IC engine. Exhaust systems are utilized in a variety of applications such as tractors, automobiles, motorcycles, and marine applications. An exhaust system may include elements that are used to achieve maximum performance of the attached IC engine while decreasing the amount of noise emitted. This may include one or more of a muffler, manifold, oxygen sensor, and/or balance tube. Exhaust systems, however, do not include oxygen sensors within balance tubes, manifold extensions within the muffler cavity, and mounting brackets that support an axial load.